darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Altar
An altar is interactive scenery that allows a player to recharge their Prayer points. By clicking on it, the player will kneel by the altar and it will recharge their prayer points. To locate an altar, look for the altar icon ( ) on the world map or minimap. Altar locations Free-to-play *The Tribute stone, east of the Falador lodestone * Inside the Lumbridge Church, south of the Lumbridge Castle. * Bandos's remains east of the Captured temple and north of Falador. * In Duel Arena lobby. * In white knights castle in the middle of Falador city. Second floor on the east side. *In Varrock, in the church in the north-east corner of the city *In the Chaos Temple at level 12 Wilderness, south-east of the Graveyard of Shadows *The Prayer Guild, upstairs in the Edgeville Monastery, just west of Edgeville. It can only be entered by players with a Prayer level of 31. Praying at the altar boosts the player's prayer points 20 above their regular amount. *Inside the Black Knight's Fortress. *Church west of Port Sarim. *Where the wine of Zamorak spawns. Members *In East Ardougne, north of the General Store. *The Monastery south of Ardougne *Eastern border of Tirannwn, inside the western entrance of the Underground Pass, next to the Well of Voyage *Paterdomus temple on the River Salve *The Gorilla Statue in the temple in north-east Ape Atoll *The Altar of nature in Mort Myre Swamp. It can only be upon completing Nature Spirit. Praying at the altar boosts the player's prayer points 20 above their regular amount. *In Seers' Village. After having been awarded the Seers' headband 3, praying at the Seers' Village altar also boosts your prayer points 20 points above your regular amount. *The Elven grimoire in the Cadarn Clan section of Prifddinas, which also lets the player switch between spellbooks and prayers Special altars *The sulphur spring in Oo'glog restores prayer points and boosts them 70 points above the normal prayer level. It can only be used on completion of As a First Resort...). *Altars in generals' rooms in God Wars Dungeon can be used only every ten minutes while not in combat. Wearing an item of the corresponding god will increase the Prayer points by ten per item (Example: Player with 99 Prayer and wearing Bandos chestplate, tassets, boots and godsword praying at a Bandos altar would get 1030 Prayer points). *The desert-god statues located in Uzer Mastaba during and after Missing My Mummy. *The Altar of Zaros located underneath the Digsite can be used to switch your prayer to the Ancient Curses. It can be accessed after the The Temple at Senntisten quest. In addition to switching prayers, it will also boost your prayer points by 15%. *The Vampyric altar in Darkmeyer, which looks like a statue of a Gargoyle. *The altar in the White Knight's Castle in Falador, after completion of the Falador Elite Tasks gives the option to convert it to a Zaros Altar which allows players to Ancient Curses and boosts prayer points up to 2 points above what normal. Reaching altars These altars are reasonably accessible by "fast" transportation means, such as teleportations. Gallery Altar to Big High War God.png|An altar dedicated to Bandos. Chaos altar.png|An altar dedicated to Zamorak. Vampyric altar.png|An altar for the vampyres. Bones on Altar.gif|The effect when using bones on an altar in a player's house. Trivia * Previously, the Altar of Chaos did not recharge prayer points fully. It restored 2 less (now equivalent to 20) prayer points than the player's maximum. Having 2 or less maximum Prayer would fully recharge your points, however. *Altars located in a player's house can be used to train Prayer. Simply use any bones on an altar in a Player-owned house to gain experience. When you use bones on a player's altar it will say, "The gods are very pleased with your offering", "The gods are pleased with your offering" or "The gods accept your offering". Altars inside Daemonheim work similar to that in a Player-owned house, giving four times the experience received from burying. *If a player uses an item on an altar, a message appears saying "You fear the wrath of the gods!" However, this will not happen at the altar to Seren in Lletya or the Vampyric altar in Darkmeyer. *There was an altar in the basement of the Wizard's Tower before its graphical update on 28 November 2012. While it still existed, it was used in the Restless Ghost quest. After a patch note update, it had no use until its removal. fi:Altar Category:Prayer Category:Interactive scenery